


Crying Out For You

by Colored_eyes_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, F/F, F/M, Goddess, Loneliness, Mentions of bertholdt, Mentions of erwin - Freeform, goddess complex, mentions of Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_eyes_101/pseuds/Colored_eyes_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia misses Ymir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Out For You

_It's so dark._

_Where am I exactly?_

_Ugh, my head hurts a lot._

_But I don't matter right now; Where is everyone?_

_Ymir? Reiner? Bertholdt? I can hear you!_

_Can you help me?_

_Or,...did you do this to me?_

_Oh please Ymir! Help me!_

_Help me!_

_**HELP ME**!_

.o.o.o.

     I awoke with a start. Eren was beside me. He looked fairly concerned. We were at the same table as yesterday. Where we spoke about commander Erwin's plans. I stared at him for a moment, as my memory began to flood back, jolting me slightly from the unexpected shock. I had jumped to my feet, but at the moment I couldn't recognize what occurred afterward. Eren caught me though; I could feel his hands pressed to my back and shoulder.

“Hey! Are you alright Kris-”

“It's Historia remember?”

“I'll take that as a yes, _Historia_.”

“Thank you Eren.”

     I noticed how dark my voice sounded. It wasn't light at all. I could hardly control it. I wondered why I woke up so moody.

“Well, what was that all about then? You don't just pass out like that.”

“I guess I'm just tired still. Really, it's nothing.”

      _Still dark._

“Are you feeling alright? You look sort of pale...”

“I'm sure it's nothing. Just the lighting is all. Please don't worry about me.”

My voice sounded more desperate then my words. Almost as if I was begging for his concern.

“You know, saying things like that, doesn't make you a goddess in my book.”

“W-what do you mean? I'm not trying to-”

“I know you want everyone to think of you in high standards, so that if you die purposefully, people will carry on your story. But that's not what I'll do for you. I don't want to carry on the lie of a dead girl.”

“I-I-I, that's not what-”

“How many times does Ymir have to say it, for it to get through to you!?”

     I felt chills run up my spine. I felt sick. I felt hatred. So this was why I felt to weird this morning. I had already left behind my goddess complex. I wanted to be me. But,...how would I ever get accustomed to it? I spent almost my entire childhood being that little _goddess_ girl. 

      _Who was I?_

_What were my feelings?_

_What was my reason to live?_

“I'm sorry. That was kind of harsh of me. Bringing _her_ up like that.”

“Oh, no it's fine. I'm not really-”

“Then,...why are you crying?”

     True to Eren's words, silver streams slipped down my cheeks and into my hands blending into my skin never to be seen another sight of. Why? Why was I crying?

“I don't know; I don't know why? Why am I cry-”

     A lost my ability to breathe; gasps escaping my mouth as the tears began to flow uncontrollably. Eren stared for a moment before embracing me warmly. His attempt to comfort. He was warm, but I still felt oddly cold. I couldn't find comfort even against his warm body. I began to wonder if he was cold, or if it was just me. Cold as my heart had suddenly become.

    _Ice._

_Impenetrable._

_Dark._

_Lonely._

“She'll find you. I'm sure she will.” Eren spoke softly into my hair.

“Y-yeah.” I sobbed into his shirt.

     I remembered how much he hated it when his shirt got damaged. But I didn't feel like caring just then.

     I just wanted to cry. 

     Cry like I meant it. 

     Cry for real. 

     Cry for Ymir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Historia needs Ymir. You can't just have one without the other. It's like having Reiner without the Bertholdt!


End file.
